


Belief

by kailaris_rites_223



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison still dies, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cis Genderswap, F/F, Female Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Female Stiles Stilinski, Femme Stiles, Friends to Lovers, Only Scott and Stiles are genderswapped, Pining, Soft Butch Scott, Through the Years, Topic About Soulmates, Very little dialogue, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kailaris_rites_223/pseuds/kailaris_rites_223
Summary: "People think a soul mate is your perfect fit, and that’s what everyone wants. But a true soul mate is a mirror, the person who shows you everything that is holding you back, the person who brings you to your own attention so you can change your life." -Elizabeth Gilbert





	Belief

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a different style of writing for me, so bear w/me please! This is all based around the quote in the summary because I couldn't think of a decent plot line. Hope you enjoy!

Scottie McCall used to believe in soulmates. She used to watch all the romance movies with her Mom when she didn't have to work so much at the hospital, cooing at all the right moments. She would read any teen romance novels she could get her hands on, or any stories about the prince and the princess falling in love, absorbing the played out love stories over and over because she believed in them just as any little kid believes in a fairytale. She believed that every person had that special someone who would complete them perfectly, be their missing link. When she was little, she thought her soulmate was out there in the world, just waiting to meet her, as eager as she was to fall in love and fit together.

Stiles Stilinski never believed in soulmates. Logically, she knew the idea of only one person being the perfect fit to someone else just didn't make sense. She knew people could fall in love more than once, logically. She thought romance movies were played out and cliché, and that all the love stories in fairytales were just that: fairytales. If she wanted to watch something as fictional as the idea of soulmates, she would put on something from science fiction, like Star Wars. She always loved Star Wars. She always thought the idea of a prince rescuing the princess was always old-fashioned, rolling her eyes at how helpless the princess seemed to be. She knew she could be independent all by herself, not needing any guy to save her.

When Scottie was 9 years old, her parents divorced. She remembered the empty feeling in her chest as they sat her down at dinner. She remembers nights when her dad would come home drunk, and that after one of those nights, he left and didn't come back. The idea of soulmates shattered in her mind after that. How could soulmates exist if her own parents didn't even want to stay together? She remembers angrily throwing one of her books against the wall one night before pulling her knees to her chest, tears streaming down her face. The idea of soulmates was a stupid idea, and she swore she would never believe in it again.

When Stiles was 8 years old, her mother died of a disease. She remembers being the only one there, her dad having been called out due to his deputy duties. She remembers the days and weeks before, when her own mother would shout at her at times and wouldn't even recognize her. But she remembers her father staying by her mom's side, through it all. And, in those moments, she thought,  _'maybe'_. Maybe there  _was_ such a thing as soulmates. Because, through all of the shouting and mood changes, how could anything else explain how much her dad loved her mom so much?

When Scottie is 16 years old, she falls in love. The girl's name is Allison, and she has the prettiest dark brown locks of hair, and the whitest smile and cutest dimples. Scottie has known for a long time she's liked girls, but only now is she swept off her feet by this amazing girl. Sure, there are ups and downs in their relationship. Becoming a werewolf is something Scottie never could have expected to happen, yet it did. As Scottie brushes back a strand of hair from Allison's face as they're dancing at their Winter Formal, feeling so small yet so brave as she tells this blindly beautiful girl she loves her, her image of soulmates is reformed. Of course soulmates exist; Allison is Scottie's soulmate, and even if she's a werewolf and Allison's family are werewolf hunters, they'll get through it. They have to; they're soulmates. They fit each other perfectly.

When Stiles is 16 years old, she watches her best friend fall in love. It's not that she's unhappy for her best friend; she believes that Scottie deserves the world and more, and if Allison makes her happy, then she's glad for Scottie. It's that while she was too busy trying to find some way to woo the gorgeous Lydia Martin, she missed the signs. She missed how Scottie's crooked smile made her heart races like she had just run 5 miles. She missed how her throat would get dry every time she saw Scottie in just basketball shorts and her sports bra; when the California summer was unforgiving, leaving Scottie's beautiful golden brown skin glowing with sweat as they stretched out in Stiles' room, the window open to provide some sort of relief. She missed the way her tongue would get twisted whenever Scottie decided to dress up in those short-sleeved blouse shirts with the first few buttons undone—the ones that reminded Stiles of Harry Styles a bit—and high-waisted skinny jeans that accentuated her legs. Stiles misses all of these signs because she's trying to find a distraction in Lydia Martin, and realizes too late. But she doesn't worry about it too much, because Scottie believes that she and Allison are soulmates. And Stiles? Well, she's never been a true believer of soulmates.

When Scottie is 17 years old, her heart breaks as Allison Argent dies in her arms. She cries as she grips Allison's shoulders tightly, pressing Allison against her chest in hopes that she'll wake up. She rocks herself back and forth, begging,  _pleading_ Allison to come back and wake up. She shakes as she is separated from the girl who had so much life, so much fight still left in her by Chris, who makes her repeat over and over that it was a mugging gone wrong. As if the image of the Oni's katana going through Allison's abdomen will ever be erased from her mind. She sobs as her Mom hugs her in the kitchen, tears rolling down her face as she tries to continue living with her heart ripped out. There have to be such a thing as soulmates, because if there weren't, why does her soul feel so hollow? Why does she feel like her heart has been ripped out of her chest, even if she and Allison had been broken up for over six months?

When Stiles is 17 years old, she gets her first girlfriend. Her name is Malia, and she has been a coyote for most of her life. She doesn't understand the complexity of human society, and she's a lot more physical and sexual than Stiles ever expected her to be. She's blunt and rough around the edges, and exactly the kind of distraction she needs from Scottie. Her steel blue eyes and light brunette hair she ends up cutting short and soft peach skin are almost in contrast to Scottie's long dark curls and puppy-dog brown eyes. Malia enjoys Stiles' company, and doesn't look at her like she's something fragile. She doesn't make Stiles feel the crushing weight of guilt on her shoulders for the blank look Scottie and Lydia have gained in their eyes. Malia's flannels and sweaters and denim shorts that reach her mid-thigh and jeans are the opposite of Scottie's basketball shorts and muscle tees and snapbacks. Stiles lets herself enjoy this newest distraction because, hey, soulmates don't exist, right?

When Scottie is 19, she enters her first year of college at UC Davis as an animal science major. She steps onto the campus with her head held high, the confidence she should have gained once realizing her True Alpha status finally stepping into place. Here, she's not planning on looking for a relationship, having just recently gotten out of one with Kira towards the end of their first semester of Senior year at Beacon Hills High School. Instead, she's grateful to have made her way to one of the best schools in the world to study to become a veterinarian, and as she steps onto campus, she sees her best friend right next to her and she can't help but smile. She reaches her hand over to grab Stiles' hand, squeezing it lightly. They made it to college, both still alive and kicking; and while they won't be sharing a majority of the same classes, Scottie being into animal sciences and Stiles into sociology, they'll be sharing a dorm together. And, well, if Stiles' heart speeds up when Scottie holds her hand, Scottie gracefully ignores it. It's just the excitement and anxiety of coming to college. Because soulmates can only happen once, and Scottie already had her brief glimpse into it.

Stiles Stilinski is 20 when she finally admits to herself that she is in love with her best friend. It's a simple Thursday afternoon in their shared dorm room, both of them studying for the oncoming Spring Quarter Finals. Scottie is stretched out on her stomach across the extra-long twin mattress, her long hair pushed to fall off of one shoulder while she furrows down at her text book for whatever animal anatomy class she's taking this quarter. She's gone back to wearing her basketball shorts and sports bras, forgoing the usual flannel shirt due to the 87° heat that is Davis weather. Stiles, who is sprawled out across her own mattress, wearing a simple gray tank top and denim shorts, can't help but stare at this gorgeous and wonderful girl she has spent most of her life with. She notices the smoothness of Scottie's skin that must be from the whole werewolf thing, and can't help but wonder how it'd feel like to brush her hand down all of Scottie's body. She stares at the sharp dip in Scottie's collarbone as her neck is stretched to take notes, and can't help but imagine how it'd feel to mouth right in the juncture between Scottie's neck and shoulder; she wondered if Scottie would arch up against Stiles' own body in a delicate manner, or if Scottie would pull her body on top of hers, grinding against each other in an almost wild manner. As she focuses on Scottie suck in her bottom lip as she tries to understand whatever it is she's reading, Stiles thinks, once again, about the possibility of soulmates.

Scottie McCall starts to realize things about Stiles Stilinski when she's almost 22 years old. Scottie starts to notice the way Stiles dresses changes a bit. She goes from the t-shirts and flannel and jeans, to cute crop tops and pleated skirts. She goes from darker reds and grays and blacks, to pastel blues and pinks and whites. Scottie starts to notice how long Stiles' legs actually are when they aren't hidden by jeans, and she realizes how running for her life from supernatural creatures really toned her calves. She notices that Stiles' stopped hiding behind a long curtain of hair, and instead has gone to a cute wavy a-line, the highlights matching the honey amber of her eyes. Scottie notices that, on rare occasions, Stiles' already naturally pink lips get this gorgeous glossy shine to them. Scottie then realizes that sometimes, she wants to grab Stiles by the waist and pull her into an empty lecture hall and kiss those lips until they're not longer glossy. She realizes that sometimes, she wants to pull Stiles onto her lap and bury her face against Stiles' long neck and lightly nip at the moles residing there. Scottie realizes that sometimes, when Stiles is studying in their room and can't stop her hands from fiddling with the pencil, she wants to grab them and suck on them gently as she meets Stiles' gaze, hoping that the other girl's pupils will go wide with desire. And thinking back, maybe the idea of soulmates is true, but that there is possibly more than one soulmate in your lifetime.

Stiles Stilinski is 23 and filling out an application to work at the Beacon Hills Sheriff Station after just graduating from the police academy when she first kisses Scottie McCall. It wasn't anything like she expected it. Instead of this huge romantic gesture—because she's come to associate Scottie with romance nowadays—it was just this small peck on the lips before Scottie was heading out to her class at the Beacon County Veterinary School. Stiles remembers hearing the door slam shut and standing in their shared apartment kitchen, amber eyes wide before she sat herself down in the dining table in their kitchen. She remembers pulling up Lydia's contact on shaky hands, putting her phone on speaker as Lydia's voice filtered through the speaker before she couldn't help but scream over the event that just happened. How her heart was beating so fast she wondered if there was something wrong. How Lydia has to calm her down from all the anxiety that follows after the excitement and shock of this whole thing. Stiles wonders if maybe it was just a fluke, and that Scottie didn't really mean it. She spends the whole day fretting over a simple action, and when Scottie comes home, opens her mouth to address the situation. But instead, she is met by the smaller of the two pulling her into—giving Stiles an acute reminder about werewolf strength—a searing kiss. When Scottie finally releases her shirt from her grip, Stiles can't help but grin widely as she sees that famously crooked smile she's fallen in love with. The idea of soulmates is starting to become more plausible with each passing day.

Scottie is 23 when she goes on her first date with Stiles. The preparation for the date is hell in and of itself, with lots of calling her Mom asking for help on what to wear and how she should do her hair. She ends up wearing dark skinny jeans, brown ankle boots, and a maroon shirt with white strips, the first few buttons undone. She pulls her hair back into a simple ponytail, not bothering to do much with it. She puts on a little bit of maroon lipstick—an old gift given to her by Allison when they used to date—and paints her nails. She never really allows them to get too long, considering she already has claws she can grow on-command. When she steps out of her room, she swallows as she takes in Stiles in a spring green dress with a pleated skirt and sleeves that reach her elbows. She's wearing black hightop converse with the outfit, and Scottie's mouth suddenly goes dry as she takes in all of that gorgeous pale skin dotted with moles. She feels like she can't speak when she notices that Stiles' lips have taken on this darker pink gloss to them. They go to the restaurant and hold hands over the table, the atmosphere giddy yet light. And Scottie starts to realize that there is such thing as having multiple soulmates.

Stiles has been 24 for about a month when she and Scottie first have sex. Thanks to Malia, it's not her first time, but it feels similar to it. The atmosphere is relaxed and silly, Scottie giggling into their kisses as they make out the couch in their living room. Stiles remembers Scottie's roaming hands underneath her soft pink sweater going up her back as Scottie starts to kiss down her neck, resulting in a gasp from Stiles' lips as she arches into Scottie's smirking lips and warm body. She remembers the sudden urgency she felt to be in a bed, as she tugged the long locks of Scottie's hair when the werewolf's hands was starting to move up her front and reach the material of her lacy bra. When Scottie curses as she feels the lace, Stiles can't help but giggle herself before suddenly gasping as Scottie picks Stiles up, wrapping her legs around the toned brown waist before making her way to the nearest room, which happened to be Scottie's. She remembers giving a shriek of laughter as she's thrown onto the bed, her body bouncing a bit before Scottie takes off her own shirt and crawls onto the bed, growling a bit into the kiss full of want and desire. Stiles remembers the desire coursing through her body as they both removed their clothes and let their hands and mouths roam. The gasps and moans she hears from Scottie's lips sound like music, and the praise from Scottie's lips is the closest thing Stiles has experienced to heaven on earth. The feeling of sheets and then hair between her fingers is familiar yet foreign at the same time as her mouth is devoured by Scottie's. Her climax causes her voice to pitch high in a cry as she grips Scottie's hips, digging her nails into skin, knowing that no marks will show unless Scottie wills them to stay. As she curls her body towards Scottie's smaller one, Scottie's asymmetrical chin settled over her head, their breathing starting to even out, Stiles finally admits that, in the case of her and Scottie, soulmates do actually exist.

Scottie is 24 years old when she proposes to Stiles. She calls Parrish early at the station that day, telling him her plan as to make sure to not give Stiles call that night. She calls up Lydia and her Mom afterwards, going over the plan they had been working on for months, just to make sure everything was ready. She sends texts to their friends, receiving multiple texts wishing her luck, and a shockingly sentimental one from Derek that makes her teary-eyed. When Stiles gets home, Scottie bites her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing in the kitchen when she hears Stiles question all the pictures in their living room. She takes a deep breath as she hears Stiles read the notes she placed, letting herself smile as she hears Stiles' heartbeat race faster and her breath hitch. When she starts to hear Stiles' footsteps approach the kitchen, she gets down on one knee, and she laughs when Stiles gasps and covers her mouth. They both cry when Stiles says yes and puts the ring on, Scottie so happy that she spins Stiles around while the taller of the two laugh like there's no tomorrow. On one of the notes, it reads in Scottie's handwriting,  _"I've always thought soulmates existed, but after Allison, I never thought I'd find one again. I never thought that my soulmate would come from my best friend."_

Stiles is 24 when she tells her Dad about her engagement. She's sitting with him in a diner, her leg bouncing underneath the booth, her right hand covering her left one. He enters the room, his body looking more relaxed and healthier since his retirement. Not having the stress of work has really helped him, and now he volunteers at the Beacon Hills Library in his retirement age. They order off the menu and talk a bit about life. He asks about Scottie, and she can't help the giant grin on her face. She slowly moves her right hand off of her left, and watches her Dad's eyes get wide. She gives a small watery laugh at his breathless question on her getting married to Scottie, and nods her head. They stand up and hug, her arms wrapped around her neck tightly as they embrace. He whispers how he wishes her mother could be here in that moment, and Stiles can't help the few tears that fall down her face. He pulls back—and Stiles is shocked to see that he's crying—and asks if his babygirl is really getting married. Stiles nods with a little laugh, answering,  _"Yeah Dad, I'm marrying my soulmate."_

Scottie and Mieczysława "Stiles" Stilinski-McCall are both 25 years old when they get married. The ceremony isn't necessarily huge; just their parents—Scottie even invited Rafael, after several sleepless nights debating over it—and their pack. Stiles is walked down the aisle by her Dad, who looks to be on the verge of tears the entire time of the ceremony, while Scottie stands there, looking amazing in her own wedding dress. When they say their vows, the officiator gives them confused looks over the vague references they make to the supernatural, but everyone else laughs. They all know the inside joke. When they kiss, the whole room applauds for them, and the two can't stop grinning. On the inside of both rings, there is a simple inscription:  _"You are the one I consider my soulmate"_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoyed this spew of writing from me! Please leave kudos/comments, I thrive off of validation and opinions! If there are any grammar/spelling errors, please let me know!


End file.
